Happy Christmas
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. Kallen es invitada a una fiesta de Navidad en la Academia Ashford donde también asiste Nunnally con Zero y dos Knights of Rounds... ¿Qué pasara cuando ella vuelva a ver a Gino? ¡Gino x Kallen! ¡Reviews please!


**¡¡hola!! aqui me tienen de nuevo haciendo una pequeña aportación para Code Geass y para los fans de Gino & Kallen (seh es mi pareja favorita ¡¿y que!?) XD bueno pues de paso agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan reviews y a los que no... ¡pues tambien! XD**

**seh es que ya me conozco soy ta~n floja que a veces no contesto todoso ninguno de los reviews, pero igual me alegra leerlos TTwTT**

**bueno me encanta esta pareja y espero que a ustedes tambien. Chan chan ¡dejen reviews!**

* * *

~Happy Christmas~

Después de los sucesos ocurridos con el Sacro Imperio de Britannia y de la sucesión de Nunnally vi Britannia al trono, el Área 11 había recuperado su nombre y derechos. Ya no eran elevens ahora volvían a ser Japoneses…

El invierno, la época más fría del año, pero aun así una de las más bellas ya estaba presente. Las calles de varios distritos de Japón estaban siendo cubiertas por los finos copos de nieve así como varios negocios eran adornados por sus dueños y trabajadores. De entre todos esos negocios nos ubicamos en uno, aparentemente una licorería; varias personas se encontraban dentro charlando amenamente

-¿Y? ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Tamaki mientras limpiaba varios vasos para el día siguiente

-¿Qué vamos a hacer de que?- pregunto Sugiyama mientras miraba el televisor que reposaba en una de las paredes

-¿Cómo que de que?- grito con su típico tono chillón -¡Navidad!- el ahora burócrata solo recibió un "_ah eso_" por parte de su compañero

-Bueno- comenzó Ougi –Supongo que Chigusa y yo pasaremos la Navidad con nuestro hijo- a pesar de saber que el nombre de la chica británica era Villetta Nu el seguía llamándola Chigusa, cosa que ella no alegaba, incluso con el tiempo llego a gustarle

-Los que ya son casados- suspiro Minami sonriéndole al sonrojado Ougi -¿Y tu Kallen?- pregunto viendo a la pelirroja la cual solo movía el liquido de su vaso sin prestar mucha atención

-¿Eh?- musito al ver todas las miradas puestas sobre ella –No se, mi madre va a salir con su… novio- respondió viendo de nueva cuenta su vaso. Era cierto, meses después de la muerte de Lelouch y de que su madre terminara su tratamiento por las dosis de refrain comenzó a salir con uno de los doctores del plantel donde estaba

-Nosotros te invitaríamos…- hablo Sugiyama, rápidamente la piloto agito sus manos diciendo que no era necesario para después despedirse y salir del negocio

Le provocaba un extraño vacio el saber que su madre tenía a alguien más pero también se sentía feliz, la perdida de Naoto realmente la había devastado; por eso estaba bien que rehiciera su vida y mas con una persona que la quería de verdad. Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba como su teléfono sonaba unos segundos después reacciono viendo el identificador, era Milly Ashford

-¿La presidenta?- se pregunto. Aunque la rubia ya no era parte de la academia seguía manteniendo contacto con todos, decía que era importarte permanecer juntos ahora que eran pocos. Ella de verdad extrañaba a Lelouch y a Shirley y claro que a Suzaku, pero aun no sabían que Suzaku había asumido la identidad de Zero

-¿Hola?- hablo contestando la llamada, de inmediato sonó la alegre voz de la chica

-¡Kallen!-

-Ah presidenta ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su desinterés

-¡Mañana haremos una fiesta!- exclamo completamente emocionada –Y tienes que venir-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros! ¡Es una orden de la presidenta!- interrumpió previendo que la pelirroja usaría cualquier excusa con tal de no ir –Pasaran por ti a las 8:00 p.m.- termino de decir mientras colgaba sin darle posibilidad a la chica de negarse

-Pero quien se cree- gruño aun viendo su teléfono –Bueno… supongo que ya tengo a donde ir- suspiro mientras seguía su camino

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Listo!- grito la noble satisfecha. Ella había sido la última en su lista de invitados, estaba feliz de reunirse de nuevo con todos… bueno casi todos. Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku y Rolo ya no volverían no importaba cuantas veces lo deseara, ellos ya habían muerto. Por eso era importante que los demás permanecieran juntos –Mañana será un gran día- se dijo a si misma mientras se metía entre las cobijas para dormir

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El día recién comenzaba, era una mañana fría por lo que era mejor salir abrigado. Miro por la ventana de su habitación, los niños jugaban entre la nieve. Sonrió, después de todo había valido la pena luchar y aunque hubo varios sacrificios pudieron ganar esa guerra. Decidió no pensar mas en eso y tomar un baño caliente para después ir con los demás, últimamente iba mucho al local de Tamaki

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba alistándose para salir. Vestía un suéter color rosa oscuro, su falda negra y las mallas blancas además de su cabello lacio. Bajo a donde su madre se encontraba, desayuno con ella y después salió

En el trayecto observo como varias personas iban de aquí para allá cargando regalos, claro era una fecha festiva, rió para sus adentros, las compras de último minuto. Por un momento se pregunto si seria buena idea comprar algo para los demás, a fin de cuentas ellos eran sus amigos

-Oh Kallen- saludo Sugiyama al ver entrar a la chica

-Hola- saludo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del lugar

-¿Esta bien que vengas a menudo?- pregunto Minami

-Hn… si no me quieren aquí díganmelo de una vez- respondió sonriendo con burla

-No para nada- negó instantáneamente el peliazul

-¡Ssh! ¡Ya llego!- grito Tamaki mientras miraba atentamente el televisor

-¿Quién?- pregunto la piloto sin entender -¿Y donde esta Ougi-san?-

-La emperatriz Nunnally vino a Japón y Ougi como primer ministro la fue a recibir-explico Minami

-¡¿Nunnally vino?!- exclamo sorprendida mientras fijaba su vista en el televisor

Efectivamente, en el aeropuerto de Japón se podía ver a una gran guardia de Knightmares que custodiaban a la princesa y al ministro. Por parte del territorio japonés destacaban el Zangetsu de Toudou y varios Akatsuki mientras que por parte del imperio Británico sobresalían el Shinkiro la unidad personal de Zero, el Mordred y el Tristán, unidades usadas por los Rounds

-¿El Tristán?- balbuceo la chica mirando el Frame. Su corazón dio un brinco en cuanto vio salir al joven rubio de la cabina…

_Como ven aquí viene llegando la emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia, siendo recibida por el primer ministro Ougi Kaname_

La imagen de Nunnally siendo llevada por Zero apareció en la pantalla, rápidamente el ministro la saludo de mano oyéndose varios aplausos. La gente ya había aceptado que Nunnally no tenía malas intenciones y estando a su lado el caballero oscuro podían confirmarlo. Como había dicho Lelouch, la mascara de Zero solo es un símbolo de justicia

La transmisión había acabado después de la llegada de la emperatriz y de un discurso de emotividad.

Ya era algo tarde, no era como si la chica se hubiese despertado temprano, no, Kallen dormía bastante, dormía las horas que no podía cuando peleaba con el Guren mas el tiempo que ya había estado ahí daba como resultado las 5:00 p.m.

-Me voy- se despidió saliendo del lugar. La gente se veía bastante tranquila lo que le daba un alivio a ella. Rápidamente llego a su casa, según la presidenta pasarían por ella a las 8:00 p.m. así que lo mejor seria comenzar a arreglarse

No le sorprendió para nada que su madre también se estuviese arreglando, era mas que obvio que saldría con su pretendiente, la mujer se disculpo con su hija mas está le dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a una persona especial y después entro en su habitación

-Persona especial- se dijo a si misma, rápidamente la imagen de Gino llego a su mente provocando que se sonrojara –Vamos Kallen deja de pensar en eso y arréglate- se ordeno al momento de que habría su closet para buscar que ponerse

No era que a ella le gustara usar vestidos pero esa era una fecha "especial" por lo que no podía ir vestida como siempre. Hurgo entre todo su closet hasta que consiguió sacar un vestido strapless en color rojo por arriba de la rodilla, cogió un par de zapatos con correas en color negro y comenzó a ponerse todo

Miro su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, se veía bien aunque solo le faltaba algo, se acerco a una cajonera para extraer de ahí un bello collar de rubíes rojos. Ahora si estaba lista

-Kallen llegaron por ti- anuncio su madre. La chica inmediatamente tomo un bolso y bajo las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y salió. Afuera había un coche rojo bastante lujoso -¿Quién será?- se pregunto con curiosidad

-Kallen- hablo el conductor del vehículo a modo de saludo. La chica casi suelta su bolso de la impresión

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?- pregunto sonrojándose, esperaba a cualquier persona. Milly, Rivalz incluso Nina pero nunca a él

-Milly me pidió que pasara por ti- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver de nuevo a quien fuera el As de los Black Knights –Vamos, sube-

-A-Ah si- tartamudeo antes de entrar al auto

En cuanto subió al convertible Gino comenzó a hablarle sobre todo lo que había pasado en Britannia, las negociaciones de paz con las federaciones en especial con la Federación China y el motivo de su visita a Japón

-¿La presidenta invito a Nunnally?- pregunto con incredulidad mientras miraba al chico

-Así es- respondió sonriendo –Lloyd le hizo llegar el mensaje-

-Aunque ya no son prometidos siguen teniendo contacto, eh-

-Eso parece, ¿Y tu Kallen?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo que?-

-¿Aun sigues soltera?- pregunto con su habitual alegría

-E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió sonrojándose mientras miraba por la ventana. El ojiazul la miro por unos segundos, Kallen no era una persona que ocultara fácilmente sus emociones

-Por eso me gustas-

-C-Cállate- tartamudeo poniendo aun mas roja. No era nuevo para ella, el chico se lo decía cada vez que podía pero ahora se sentía rara al escucharlo, como si sintiera la necesidad de darle una respuesta

-Llegamos-

-¿Huh?- cuando la chica quiso mirar al conductor esté ya se había bajado para abrirle la puerta como todo caballero –Gracias-

-Primero usted señorita- menciono dándole paso para que entrara a la Academia Ashford. Al entrar el salón estaba lleno con los estudiantes y maestros que bailaban y charlaban amenamente

-¡Chicos!- grito la rubia agitando su mano, a su lado estaban Rivalz, Nina, Anya, Nunnally y…

-¿Zero?- musito la pelirroja viendo al caballero

-Recuerda que el es el guardián de Nunnally-sama- explico el piloto –Es normal que el este aquí para cuidar de ella-

-Es cierto-

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Todo el ambiente era acogedor, la música sonaba típica de la festividad, el salón estaba decorado por esferas, escarcha, listones y demás y la cena digna de la Academia Ashford.

Milly y Rivalz hacían todo tipo de monería haciendo reír a los demás mientras que Anya solo tomaba fotos, ya no para que fueran sus memorias sino como un recuerdo. Con la ayuda de Jeremiah Gottwald alias Orange-kun y su dispersor de Geass sus memorias habían sido restablecidas y actualmente trabajaba con el en la recolecta de Naranjas, aunque claro que seguía manteniendo su cargo como Knight of Round

-¿Kallen podrías acompañarme?- pregunto Zero captando la atención de la pelirroja y dicho de paso la del rubio

-Eh, si- ambos se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a uno de los balcones donde de ahí se podía ver la mesa de ambos, mientras que en dicho lugar…

-Celoso ¿eh?- canturreo Milly haciendo que Gino volteara a verla con sorpresa

-Para nada- respondió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojizo

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo- hablo Anya mientras tomaba la foto del rostro del chico. Esté solo gruño levemente mientras miraba de nuevo al balcón

-¿Para que me llamaste?- pregunto la pelirroja seriamente y sin rodeos

-Me sentí con la necesidad de preguntarte algo ¿Sabes quien soy?-

-Suzaku-

-Ya entiendo-

-Cuando me dijiste que Lelouch y tu tenían que hacer una ultima cosa ¿Te referías a lo que paso cuando nos iban a ejecutar?-

-El Zero Requiem- hablo mientras veía el rostro de la ojiazul –Lelouch acumulo todo el odio del mundo en si mismo para darle fin con su muerte-

Kallen agacho la vista sintiendo tristeza por el pelinegro, él se había sentido culpable de la muerte de Shirley y no se lo había contando, pero… a fin de cuentas él tenia a C.C

-¿Kallen?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo confiar en que no dirás nada?-

-Si, no dire nada respecto a eso-

-Te lo agradezco- dijo mientras sonreía bajo la mascara, acto seguido le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Ellos nunca llevaron una buena relación debido a sus caracteres y métodos. Pero él era Suzaku, un alma noble que no podía guardar rencor, aun en contra de la persona que había asesinado a Euphemia

La chica asintió mientras correspondía el gesto, después regresaron a la mesa

De ahí en mas la velada transcurrió con normalidad, claro estaba decir que a Rivalz se le cumplió su sueño de bailar con la ex-presidenta, lo cual se veía un poco raro porque ella era mas alta que él. Mientras que por otra parte el rubio no se quedo con las ganas y saco a la pelirroja, fue ahí que en medio de una vuelta diviso algo pequeño y colorido, sonrió ampliamente pues se le había ocurrido algo al ver el objeto

-Kallen ven- pidió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia las escaleras del salón. Ella por un momento había olvidado que se encontraban donde antiguamente era el hogar de Lelouch y Nunnally, así que un extraño sentimiento la invadió pero aun así su corazón latía rápidamente, casi amenazando con salir de su pecho

-¿Para que vinimos aquí?-

-¿No ves?- pregunto divertido al ver el confundido rostro de la joven –Mira arriba-

Su quijada casi cae de la impresión, debió imaginarse algo como eso viniendo de ese chico. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un muérdago y la tradición era…

-¡Gino!- se quejo sonrojándose a más no poder

-Ah vamos Kallen- pidió casi como un niño pequeño, la piloto sonrió ante ese gesto para después tomar mucho aire

-Esta bien, pero date prisa- al rubio le brillaron los ojos de la emoción por la respuesta de la avergonzada chica. Con una mano tomo delicadamente su rostro obligándola a verlo mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola a él. Por un momento pareció que los segundos se hicieron eternos, finalmente la chica pudo sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios del rubio con los de ella. Estaba nerviosa, no porque fuera su primer beso, sino que esa persona la hacia actuar de forma rara. Alejo todos esos pensamientos de su mente cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. La falta de aire fue más fuerte que ellos obligándolos a separarse

-¿Y-Ya estas feliz?- pregunto Kallen evitando que el rubio viera su rostro completamente rojo

-Por supuesto- respondió alegremente –Pero no creas que este fue el primero y ultimo- la pelirroja inmediatamente giro a verlo

-Je, ya lo veremos- sonrió desafiante mientras lo tomaba por el brazo para bajar al encuentro de los demás, estaba segura que la presidenta haría un escándalo en cuanto los viera bajar de la plata alta, se suponía que la fiesta era abajo no arriba.

A final de cuentas había valido la pena ir a esa fiesta, claro que para Año Nuevo ella no seria la sorprendida sino él…

* * *

**si hubo faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho. Mañana salgo de "vacaciones" y necesitaba terminarlo hoy mismo (no pregunten porque ¬¬)**

**bueno espero les haya gustado lalalalalala me voy, cuidense mucho ¡nos vemos en el 2010!**


End file.
